The increase in the power requirement for hydraulically controlled mobile equipment requires a corresponding increase in the valve required to control the flow of hydraulic fluid to such equipment. The increase in size of the directional control valve makes the valve more difficult to control manually. Further, locating the control valve close to the actuator results in faster and more positive response, shorter high pressure lines requiring fewer connections, and enhanced operator safety since high pressure lines are no longer present in the operator station.